Surface enhanced Raman spectroscopy, or surface enhanced Raman scattering, is a surface sensitive technique that results in the enhancement of Raman scattering by molecules adsorbed on rough metal surfaces. The enhancement factor can be in a range of many orders of magnitude, which allows the technique to be sensitive enough to detect single molecules.